


Black Night

by thefantastickatinator



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: After her sister betrays her and marries her lover, Lady Veronica has a choice. Will she take her revenge? Or will she find new love? Her fate and the fate of her beloved creatures depends on her choice.





	Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adapted work for a project that I wrote in high school. I changed pieces of it and it's a little longer than the original. I'm posting this work to get some feedback and see what kind of things I might be able to work on. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, I'm all about trying to improve!

A long black cloak trailed across a stone floor. An owl hooted in the distance. 

“Raymond, my pet, come,” cool voice called. 

There was a flutter of wings, and a black raven swooped in from a stone window. The cloaked being extended a long pale hand with black painted fingernails. The raven landed on its first finger. The cloaked being slipped back its hood and a pale, beautiful face appeared. Green eyes pierced the darkness, and her white teeth shone between her black lips as she spoke. 

“Where is Spiderwick?” she asked. 

Raymond cawed. 

“I see. Well, bring him here. I have waited 5 long years to seek my revenge, and I must prepare,” she said. 

Raymond flew away. Then the woman glided over to a black, velvet chair and sat down. A young man entered. 

“My lady,” he said, and bowed, “How are you? I hope you are feeling well. You are so quiet, and I am worried. No evil exploits today?”

“I am fine, Spiderwick. I was merely planning on revenge. My sister has been too happy for too long,” she replied. 

“Surely you have moved past it. It has been five long years. Are you still bitter?” he said. 

“Don’t you remember why I became an evil sorceress in the first place? I will never be over it,” she said as pain flashed across her formidable features.

Spiderwick merely stood silently. He walked over to her and said, “Lady Veronica, you can not be bitter forever. You will rot on the inside and it will show on the out.”

“So you are allowed to be bitter, but not I!” she snapped, and then blushed. “I should not have said that”.

Spiderwick left the room and returned with a mirror. Veronica stood up and drifted over to it.

“Mirror, show me my sister”, she said.

The face disappeared and her beautiful sister appeared with her husband. Tears dripped down Veronica’s face, but the hood she had pulled back over her head hid them. Hate surged through her and combined with her pain as she watched them. She composed herself quickly.

“Thank you, mirror. Now, how do I get there?” she said.

The mirror showed a wood that led to her sister’s castle, which was called, to Veronica’s disgust, The Pink Castle. There she resided with her husband…Wulfric. Veronica’s body shook just thinking his name. She composed herself and rang a bell. A young girl appeared, covered from head to toe in soot, carrying a tray of dark chocolate cakes and mint tea. Veronica glided over to the delicious meal, her black hair streaming behind her. She smiled at the girl, who shuddered. Veronica supposed the girl was pretty, even if she was covered in soot. She had shiny brown hair, even though the dirt smothered it. 

“Please find Midnight and Hunter for me, please,” ordered Veronica, and took the tray from her. The girl stumbled out of the room.

Veronica sampled the delicious chocolate. Dark chocolate always made her feel better. After she finished the delicious meal, she walked over to the chair and sank into the cushion. She closed her eyes and waited. After a few moments, she heard footsteps. The girl appeared with an owl on her shoulder and a bat fluttering behind her.

“Hunter, Midnight, my babies,” Veronica cooed, beckoning her animals forward. 

They flew to her, Hunter landing on her shoulder and Midnight on her outstretched hand. 

“My animals, I have a mission for you. Midnight, I need you to scout ahead of me for any trouble. Hunter, you and Raymond must stay with Spiderwick and the scullery maid,” she said. 

Then she left the room.

She drifted through the forest, listening for attackers. Although it was unlikely she would encounter anything she could not easily defeat, she felt uneasy. After all, this was called Fairies’ Wood. A loud popping noise interrupted her thoughts. Veronica whirled around. A beautiful fairy stood before her, clad in a long green dress. Her long hair flowed behind her.

“Hello, Veronica. I have waited a long time for you. Where is your most trusted servant, Eric Spiderwick? I thought he would have come with you,” the fairy said, her blue eyes piercing Veronica’s green ones.

Veronica gasped. 

“Keep away fairy, or you will regret it,” she said in a cool, deadly voice. 

The fairy merely smiled. “You are still young, dear Veronica: only 22 years. You could be turned, but after this revenge you will be completely evil, not merely bitter”. 

Veronica snapped, “And what would your name be, you interfering wood sprite?” 

The fairy laughed. “Do not be so demanding, young one. I am Narcissa, Wild Fairy of the woods.” 

Veronica hissed. She lashed out with a great bolt of green magic and the fairy disappeared in a puff of smoke. She continued to walk, satisfied that this fairy was no more.

Eric followed Veronica, using Hunter to track her scent. Even though his bitter past weighed him down, he did not wish it upon anyone else. He hoped he could stop her before she did something she would regret. His past was much more entwined with Veronica’s than she knew. The woman he had fallen in love with was Adelaide. Her husband was his brother. After his brother betrayed him, he changed his name to Spiderwick, and traveled far, far, away from his home. Eric stopped dwelling in his past and hurried after Hunter.

Skye ran. As a scullery maid, she knew little about Veronica’s exploits. But she knew that she should stop this dreadful plan. Two people would die. Veronica was good underneath all that bitterness. If she committed this terrible act her cold heart would freeze over and crumble. Raymond led the way, giving Skye the chance she needed. 

When Veronica reached the castle, she stopped. Was this the right thing to do? She thought for a moment, but dismissed it quickly and continued on her way. Yes, her twin sister Queen Adelaide deserved this. Every time she thought about her beautiful blue-eyed, blond, statuesque sister, she wanted to hurl. Then she thought about Wulfric. The thought of his handsome hazel eyes and his soft brown hair made her whole body shake with pain. Veronica straightened up, and then sneaked through the castle. She appeared in the throne room with a clap of thunder. Queen Adelaide and King Wulfric froze. 

Veronica shrieked, “Adelaide, you destroyed me with your selfish actions, and you stole my one true reason for life. You must pay!!!”

Then she turned to Wulfric. “You spurned me as the cold hearted person you are. You took from me my reason for existence: my heart! You will wish you had never done this!” 

The doors behind her slammed open. Spiderwick and Skye stumbled in, sopping wet. 

“Veronica, wait! If you kill them, there’s no turning back. Come with me and escape!” he said. 

Veronica stopped, torn. She hesitated, and then turned back to Adelaide and Wulfric. Just as she was about to strike, the fairy that she had zapped in the woods appeared. 

“You fool! You think you can destroy me with your weak powers? I am Narcissa of the Fairies; I have more power than you could possibly dream of! Yet you stare at me like you think that you could actually defeat me. Do you think me a fool? No, I disappeared before your magic even reached me!” she said disdainfully. 

Veronica just gaped at her. With a wave of Narcissa's wand, Veronica’s 3 creatures lay crumpled at her feet. 

“No! Why did you do this to them? They were innocent!” Veronica sobbed; Narcissa merely watched her coldly. 

Veronica stood up and said, “Now that you have broken me, do what you want. I do not care anymore.” 

Narcissa said, “Feel remorse, young one. You could still repay your crimes.” 

Veronica lay on the floor and sobbed. Her tears soon formed pool, a healing pool, unbeknownst to her. Her creatures stirred feebly in the water. 

Skye stepped forward and said, “Fairy, leave my mistress be! She is more remorseful than ever before! You have meddled enough in the likes of mortals. Leave this place!” 

Her words rang with force. Narcissa melted away. Skye walked back over to Veronica, picking up the three creatures and tucking them carefully in her cloak. Spiderwick carefully gathered Veronica into his arms, sparing Adelaide and Wulfric one scornful glance. The motley crew disappeared, leaving behind a very confused royal couple.

Two cloaked figures walked under a full moon. They both stopped to look at it; but to both of them, their companion was far more beautiful than the moon could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be posting more works in the following weeks, usually on Sundays. I'd love to hear any criticism you have to offer.


End file.
